As Close as You're Gonna Get
by em38
Summary: "Remus rolled his eyes at her. 'Lily, if you want a 'Mr. Darcy,' you've already got as close to him as you're gonna get.'" A fic in which Lily and Remus talk about the nature of her and James' relationship, and how closely they resemble our other favorite fictional couple. Friendship. Short & Fluffy. Oneshot. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: Everything _P &P_ and _Potter_ related obviously belong to Austen and to JKR. This particular text is mine though – please respect that. Excerpt from P &P.

Also... credit to Lila Selle (SparkLife) for the cover photo.

A/N: Just some post-midnight musings that eventually led to this. James doesn't actually make an appearance but it's pretty much all about him (isn't it always?) so I think this counts as Jily fluff. Happy (early) Christmas and hope you enjoy the banter between Lily and Remus

* * *

As Close as You're Gonna Get

 _"You are too generous to trifle with me. If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once._ My _affections and wishes are unchanged; but one word from you will silence me on this subject forever."_

Lily leaned into the couch with a sigh, clutching the book to her chest. She glanced at her companion before exclaiming "Remus, why can't my life be like _Pride and Prejudice_? Why can't Will Darcy just walk up to me and declare that he loves me passionately?"

Remus rolled his eyes at her. "Lily, if you want a 'Mr. Darcy,' you've already got as close to him as you're gonna get."

Lily narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

Smirking, Remus snapped his book shut. "Come _on_ Lily, don't you see it? James is as close as possible to a modern-day Darcy as anyone could be."

Lily scoffed. "As if! How can James even compare to Darcy?"

"Well, first of all, he's tall, dark and handsome."

At Lily's noise of protest, Remus gave her a look. "Lily, even you can't deny that truth."

She 'tutted' and he continued. "In addition to that, he's from a very wealthy, very ancient family and is the only inheriting heir."

Folding her arms over her chest, Lily frowned. "That doesn't even count though. That's not even close to the biggest part of Darcy's appeal."

Remus raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Well how about the part where Darcy and Lizzy butt heads because they're both have preconceptions about each other, and then are too proud to admit when they're wrong? Doesn't that sound like a certain pair we know?"

Lily was starting to fidget uncomfortably. "That's…that's beside the point. That could happen to anyone!"

"In ADDITION to that," Remus continued, "James, like Darcy, has his redeeming qualities."

"Well that, I can vehemently deny. What about James could possibly be redeeming?"

Remus sighed. "Do you really need me to tell you this? I can tell you from personal experience that James is the most loyal friend that anyone could ever ask for. He puts the needs of his friends beyond anyone else and protects them with a fierceness that I can't describe. I can't tell you what he's sacrificed for me…what he's risked for me."

Lily considered that. She knew that Remus was talking about his lycanthropy, even if he didn't know that she knew. If James had helped Remus with that somehow, he couldn't be that bad, could he?

Remus observed Lily quietly, taking her silence for success. "Haven't you also noticed that for things that actually matter – like Head's duties or doing well in classes – he is incredibly dedicated and follows through with his responsibilities, even if he goes about it in his own manner?" he added.

Lily thought about it and had to admit; "Remus, I guess you're right on that one. I never thought about it that way. I guess…I guess I never wanted to see him as something other than a bully."

Remus smiled gently at her, acknowledging her admission and recognizing her inner turmoil.

"Another of the best things about Darcy is that he falls in love with Liz's personality above else, and before anything else. As cheesy as that sounds, that's exactly what James loves about you – that's why he finds you appealing, interesting – and that's more than you can say about most guys his age."

Lily was silent.

Wanting to lighten the mood, Remus added more cheerfully, "besides, isn't Darcy's greatest asset that he looks _incredibly fit_ in a wet shirt? I'm almost positive that James fits that qualification."

He laughed when Lily turned bright red, her face matching her tie and her hair. "I- I- I mean… I've never thought of him in that- that way…"

"You sure?" Remus smirked. "You're telling me you haven't noticed when he comes home from a rainy Quidditch practice looking sexy as hell?"

Lily buried her face in her hands, groaning annoyedly at Remus. "Just…just stop please. I can't think of Potter that way…"

Taking pity on her, Remus added his final point. "Even his friends kind of fit the characters don't you think?"

At that, Lily looked up from her hands and smirked back at him. "Well you're as close to Bingley as anyone could get, I suppose."

"I'm flattered."

"…and I suppose that Sirius is the epitome of Mr. Wickham,"

"I think he'd appreciate that, although he does have more redeeming qualities than Wickham…"

"AND," Lily continued, "Peter is a total ringer for Mr. Collins, so I guess in that sense you're right."

Remus let out a sound – somewhere between a chuckle and a sigh. "I know Peter's not the brightest but he _is_ a good friend. That might be a tad harsh."

"Fair." Lily paused. "So who's Mrs. Bennett then?"

"Hmm… maybe Dumbledore? He sure seems keen on setting you and James up – especially this year with you both being Heads and all."

There was a silence, and then Remus and Lily cracked up. Neither of them could seem to stop laughing and eventually tears were leaking out of Lily's eyes, her stomach hurting from laughing so hard.

When the pair eventually managed to slow down their breathing, they glanced at each other, eyes shining.

Lily looked up as James walked in through the Portrait Hole. She promptly looked at Remus and giggled furiously. Her laughs drew James' puzzled look and he glanced at Remus questioningly, but Remus shook his head and just smirked at Lily – their smiles grew wider as Sirius walked in followed by Peter.

Letting out a long breath, Lily looked at Remus appraisingly. "You know Remus, I never say this… but you might be right about Darcy… about James."

XXX

* * *

A/N: The review box is right at the bottom – you know what to do ;)

PS: You KNOW that JKR is totally a P&P fan.


End file.
